


Kissing by the Couch

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke and Juri just fooling around and David and Jan being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing by the Couch

Linke had the softest leg hair, Juri thought as he stroked the guitarist's knee. Linke hummed softly from his place against Juri. They were sitting on the floor, Juri's back against the couch and Linke sitting in the gap between Juri's long legs. They were not quite alone: David and Jan were on the couch sharing a blanket and a bowl of kettlecorn popcorn and making snide comments about Hillary and Hayley Duff.

"What movie are we watching again?" Linke asked.

Juri shrugged and nipped Linke's shoulder. Linke smiled shyly. He was not as comfortable with open displays of affection as the other members of Panik but he had loosened up since he and Juri had gotten together. The fact that Linke was letting Juri put his arms around him spoke volumes about Linke's trust in him.

Juri wondered what had happened to make Linke so reserved. His black-haired bookworm, Juri thought, laying a soft kiss on Linke's shoulder blade, had been single in all the time Juri had known him. Was there some ex-girlfriend or boyfriend who had shattered Linke's confidence and closed him off for so long? Why was Linke so nervous when it came to touching other people? Sure, he hid behind his snarky, sarcastic façade but why did he have so much trouble opening up to people?

Juri fingered a black-dyed strand of hair, then pulled Linke closer to him. Juri pressed his nose to Linke's neck, making the guitarist sigh happily, albeit quietly. Linke's gray-green eyes fluttered slightly as Juri licked behind his ear.

He heard David shift around on the couch behind them. Juri ignored him, sneaking a quick kiss. He heard Jan giggle and he didn't have to turn around to know the two of them were ogling something other than the television. Juri heard it turn into a poking war and smiled. They could be so childish. Still, it was cute to listen to.

Juri tilted Linke's head up and pressed their lips together. Linke smiled into the embrace. He licked his lips, silently asking Juri to give more. Juri opened his mouth and Linke slid his warm tongue inside. Juri groaned and let Linke do wonderful things with his clever tongue.

A short time later Juri felt something hit his head. He opened his eyes only to be pelted again. Juri pulled away from Linke's warm mouth to see that they were being quickly covered with popcorn. David and Jan giggled madly and looked pointedly in the opposite direction.

"What?" Linke snapped at the two chortling away.

More popcorn was thrown at them. Juri watched in amusement as Linke turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Juri and Linke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" David and Jan chorused.

Linke glared at them and started to untangle himself from Juri. Juri pulled him back down, not about to lose a make-out opportunity over David and Jan being immature.

"Ignore them," Juri said.

He shifted a very embarrassed Linke into his lap and kissed him again. Linke balked at first but gave in soon enough, giving David and Jan the one-finger salute. Juri tugged Linke's hair, knowing how much he loved that, and sucked on Linke's bottom lip. Linke parted his lips and Juri deepened the kiss, not giving a damn what Jan and David were singing in the background.


End file.
